


Vici Vidi Veni: Dominic

by Draycevixen



Series: Vici Vidi Veni [2]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic watches V and V watches everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vici Vidi Veni: Dominic

.

V was in the monitor room again. He didn't need much sleep and he certainly didn't need the associated nightmares. He studied the monitors looking for the next domino that might fall into place. Delia wasn't home yet. He switched to the view of Dominic's flat.

Dominic was in his living room. Fresh from the shower, if his slicked back wet hair and bathrobe were any clues at all.

2:00 am. The boy should be in bed. Apparently V wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

Dominic rubbed one hand sleepily across his face, again pushing his wet hair back out of his eyes, his whole body telling of a long day ill-spent. Dominic stood up, stretched and yawned, his bathrobe riding dangerously high over his muscular thighs.

V felt an unfamiliar tightening in his own thighs.

He started to rummage through the videotapes under his television, his robe again precariously askew. He picked a tape up and set it aside. He continued to look through the other tapes but his eyes kept straying back to his first choice, running one hand lightly over the unmarked case. Sighing heavily, Dominic slipped the chosen tape out of its case and into the VCR.

V lost interest. Dominic was going to watch a film and probably fall asleep on the couch. Nothing to help his plans here. He was getting ready to switch to a different monitor when his own face appeared on Dominic's television. Now that was interesting.

Dominic sat back down on the couch, scratching his chest lazily, causing his robe to slide open further.

V moved uneasily in his own chair. He shifted his weight to his gloved hands resting on his thighs as he leaned forward to try to see more clearly the image on Dominic's television. It soon became clear that the tape was a compilation of V's greatest hits, in a manner of speaking, including footage from the warehouse where he liked to shop for jam and other necessities.

Dominic only had eyes for the screen. He shifted forward a little, opening a drawer in his coffee table. Gloves. Dominic was holding a pair of leather gloves.

V glanced quickly down at his own hands, just to check his gloves were still there.

Dominic pulled his gloves on and smoothed them, clenching his fingers together to make sure the fit was tight.

V's hands clenched tight on his thighs.

The film changed to footage from an alley where V was fighting three fingermen. Dominic's eyes didn't leave the screen, but one leather clad hand slid into his lap to rub absently at the growing bulge there.

V slid one hand to his own crotch, surprised to find his own growing bulge.

On the video, V bent to slowly pull one of his knives from the body of a fingerman. He carelessly wiped it clean on the dead man's shirt. Dominic's left hand reached for his bathrobe’s belt as his right hand slid under his robe.

V reached to undo his fly. Perhaps he’d misplaced one of his knives. No. It was definitely an erection.

Dominic's body was beautiful. Smooth skin spread taut over impressive muscles. His skin was lightly dusted with body hair that trailed down to an impressive erection.

Despite it, V was gratified to note that Dominic was still the smaller man on every count.

Dominic was now naked before both Vs, one of his gloved hands sliding slowly up and down his erection, the other reaching down to caress his balls.

V decided, upon reflection, that it might be best to follow Dominic's lead.

Stroke for stroke, two miles apart from each other, the two men matched each other's every move. Both came together, Dominic cursing V's name.

Bugger! Two pairs of gloves ruined.

.


End file.
